


Belonging

by cadkitten



Category: Beautiful Monsters Series - Jex Lane
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fox Spirit - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Kitsune, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Self-Lubrication, Succubi & Incubi, Vampires, Voyeurism, pleasure guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Matthew wakes up with Hiroto in his arms and things finally culminate for them.





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> This has massive spoilers for books 1-3, please be aware of that. Also as mentioned in the other fic I wrote, there's some pretty messed up dynamics at play here due to the ongoing war between vampire and incubus. For a little reference, Matthew was a human going into his incubus transformation when he was turned into a vampire. He's also a demigod. Tarrick is an incubus. Hiroto is a kitsune. Devak is a pleasure guardian.

Matthew's mind slowly pulled him out of sleep, left him on the edges of awareness for a few lingering seconds before he felt what had tugged him out of it to begin with. A warm hand trailed up his arm and fingertips danced in his cupped palm. They were familiar, but not enough so that he could have placed who it was through that alone, which discounted both Tarrick and Devak. He drew in the smallest breath, the whisper of scent informing him just who it was and he smiled, rolling over enough to welcome the kitsune into his arms. "Hiroto."

The smaller man immediately snuggled in against him, his skin heated against Matthew's eternally chilled skin and for a moment Matthew just pushed his nose down into against Hiroto's soft white fluff of hair, nuzzling against him as his body finished waking up. "You came back."

Hiroto let out a soft sound against Matthew's shoulder and nodded. "Had to take some time," his breath hitched, it was so small that Matthew wouldn't have noticed if not for his sensitive hearing, "to come to terms with what I did."

"To your team." It wasn't a question, just a statement, one filled with the weight of some of the things Matthew himself had been tasked to do in this war.

Another little nod and then Hiroto was squirming against him, turning to press his mouth against Matthew's wrist, his breath catching and his scent growing stronger. 

Matthew could feel his arousal ramping up as he watched Hiroto outright suck on his wrist, felt the scrape of his small teeth over sensitive skin. Again Hiroto shifted, this time until he was against Matthew's side, the press of his erection against his thigh. He wasn't moving it, didn't push, but he definitely wanted Matthew to know how this was affecting him. 

Matthew's senses extended until he could hear the rumble of Tarrick's voice, likely in the command center given the direction and the fact that he was discussing orders. The door had been left open or there would have been no way for Matthew to hear through the wards. He couldn't hear Devak at all, but the guardian tended to be quiet until his advice was needed, it only made sense. 

Hiroto's hand down his side made him gasp in awareness, his hips arching against the bed, his own cock dragging across the sheets with the movement. He'd gone to sleep as day had come despite the daylight ring on his hand. Exhaustion was wearing at all of them and he'd finally made the call to take a break for rest. Both Devak and Tarrick had been there, an unspoken truce existing whenever he was in the room, though with how possessive Tarrick usually was, Matthew was uncertain how long it could really hold.

"You want me, little fox?" 

Pleasure rolled off of Hiroto in waves, his sexual energy swirling around him even though they hadn't done more than lay here together. Carefully he wrapped himself around one of the strands and drew it into himself, filling his soavik with the tendril. Hiroto tasted divine, absolutely different than anyone else Matthew had ever been with and he allowed himself the leeway to gasp, his hips rocking again.

"Yes and you can have anything you want from me."

Matthew's vampire clawed inside him and his axe whispered, _"Kill him,"_ , but Matthew ignored them both, instead drew upon his incubi side and rolled them over until Hiroto was under him. His claws came out, his urgency growing and he reached for Hiroto's pants to slice them open. Before he could, Hiroto was gone in a flash of white light and he heard him shuffling somewhere inside the bathroom and then he was back in the same bright streak, snug under Matthew and completely devoid of clothing. "Only pair I have right now."

Matthew feigned annoyance, a growl rumbling up in his chest, which only made Hiroto beam up at him. He leaned down to taste Hiroto's neck, gasping when the little kitsune grabbed his wrist and began sucking at it again. His hips bucked forward, bringing them into contact, and Matthew moaned as they began to rock against one another somewhat frantically. His body began to produce the lubricant they'd need and he heard the quietest mewl of pleasure from Hiroto. It set him on fire, left his soavik aching and wanting and he carefully fed from another strand of Hiroto's sexual energy as he slid down to line himself up to enter Hiroto's body.

There were a few seconds of adjustment and then Hiroto was pushing himself down onto Matthew. It was slow going, the copious amount of silky fluid all incubi produced making it easier, but the lack of prep leaving them going very very slowly forward. He almost pulled out and offered to help, but the way Hiroto was clutching him to him, he knew the answer would be no.

Hiroto had been wanting this for a long time, had been trying to get into Matthew's bed for most of the time he'd been at the High Tower. With a sharp shiver, Hiroto impaled himself and Matthew cried out, realizing he hadn't addressed a thing with Tarrick or Devak about this sort of thing. While it was nearly a given that it wouldn't matter - after all this was food to an incubus - he was also still young enough that he felt the pull of his human side just as much. The side that felt like he might be cheating right now. Tucking his face down against Hiroto's neck, he stilled. Hiroto's fingers caressed his sides and he felt just how much more aroused Hiroto was becoming with every second of having Matthew inside him and yet again he wondered if there wasn't more to a kitsune than he knew about. 

"Tarrick... Devak." He barely finished their names and they were both there in a flash of light. There was a rumble from Tarrick and then he was settling on the bed beside him, his hand coming to rest on Matthew's lower back. Matthew could sense Devak hesitating near the end of the bed, waiting to be told what Matthew wanted rather than assuming as Tarrick had. 

Tarrick's lips grazed Matthew's ear. "You're allowed whatever you need to feed, Matthew."

"Yes, Mas-" Mathew cut himself off with much difficulty and he felt the wave of sadness from both Devak and Tarrick, knew he'd been _allowed_ to feel it from both men or he never would have known. 

Tarrick leaned down again, this time his lips lingering on Matthew's shoulder. "Did you call us for permission?"

Matthew gazed down at Hiroto, at the bright red streaks across his cheeks, at the way his eyes danced with pleasure even with this discussion happening right in front of him. "Yes." Because, truly, he had.

"You have it from me." Tarrick stood.

"You do not need my permission, but you have it from me as well." Devak's voice was quiet but powerful, held the air of irritation that told him how much he was frustrated with his and Tarrick's previous dynamic. Or more likely with the knowledge of what had happened with the High King and what his Lord General, Tarrick, had been required to do.

Matthew moved and Hiroto moaned, throwing back his head. Gasping, Matthew continued to move, rocking into Hiroto's body again and again, spreading his legs and starting to really go after him as fire built inside him. He could still feel Tarrick's eyes on him, could sense the sexual energy rolling off of him now as well. 

He heard them both turn to leave and something like panic welled up inside him. He needed them there, needed both of them in the same room and _this_ was important. Samantha's words rolled back to him, "Hiroto will come back and when he does it's very important _all_ of you are in the same room." Without hesitation, he gasped out, "Stay. Please stay."

Under him, Hiroto moaned, his hips arching, his cock flexing up from where it had been resting on his belly, leaving a sticky trail behind.

"Were would you like us, Matthew?" Tarrick's voice, in command, but under it Matthew could hear the incubus desire to partake, knew how it must look to have two of his warriors coupling right in front of him and be asked to stay. 

"On the bed." He dipped his head and ran his teeth along Hiroto's neck, groaning when the kitsune turned his head to give Matthew better access. 

"Anything you need," Hiroto whispered and in an instant Matthew's fangs were down and he sank them into Hiroto's shoulder. He didn't drink, knew hunter's kept their blood poisonous to vampires, but he needed the contact, needed his fangs deep inside the man he was having sex with. His hips pumped frantically as he felt Tarrick move the sheet so he could see what was happening and then settle in next to them. Devak's weight came to rest on the other side, against the wall and when Matthew caught a glance from the corner of his eye, he knew he was kneeling there, watching. The bulge in his pants told he didn't mind what he was seeing.

Tugging Hiroto closer, Matthew hunched over him, fangs inserted and his cock pounding mercilessly into Hiroto's tight hole. The kitsune gnawed at his skin, giving frantic little mewls. The pressure of Tarrick's hand came to rest on his lower back again. "He wants your blood."

"Take what you need," he breathed out and Hiroto ripped into the flesh, sinking his teeth in and gulping down what he was given, his hips frantically starting to move against Matthew's body, his cock swelling even more.

Matthew withdrew his fangs and licked the wounds closed, arching so he could watch himself entering Hiroto's body, could see the little kitsune's cock, so swollen with his need. He drew one finger up Hiroto's length and with a shout, Hiroto began to cum, thick spurts of his cum landing across his belly as his passage clenched tight around him and he let go of Matthew's wrist to strain up toward him.

Their pace was frantic now, Matthew fucking harder than he had in a good long time. He glanced at Devak, saw he had his hand pressed against the laced up bulge in his pants, gripping it somewhat tightly. Tarrick's cock was rigid in his pants, his huge length making an absurd tent in his suit pants. Matthew panted upon seeing it and then looked back down, watching as Hiroto frantically pumped himself toward his second orgasm.

He heard Tarrick's zipper and then the sound of the Lord General pleasuring himself. With a gasp, Matthew pulled out and pushed his cock alongside Hiroto's, trembling as he began to shoot. The first two spurts went all over Hiroto's belly and cock, the last few came only as he pushed back inside the kitsune's passage. Closing his eyes, Matthew drank deeply from all three men, taking in strand after strand of their sexual energy until his soavik was full to bursting. 

His cock was still hard and he was still desperate, still needy to fuck more but he was also losing control.

"It's starting," Tarrick breathed out against his ear. "You're getting a second transformation." He sounded awed, pleased since they'd all thought being turned while he'd been starting into his first transformation had cut off the ability for him to gain any more incubi traits. Again, Samantha's words came back and he realized his Oracle had been seeing this coming for months. 

With a groan, he pulled free of Hiroto's body, understanding inherently he'd hurt him if he didn't. 

"Please, I still want-" Hiroto's words were cut off as Devak slid into place between them, his clothing dissolving away before their eyes.

"Will you accept me in his stead? I can take what's about to happen to him, you might not survive it."

Matthew heard the tiny gasp of, "Yes," and then the movement of Devak's body as he pushed his cock into the already slick passage Matthew had left behind. Eager, he lined himself up with Devak and pushed inside, grasping his hips and rutting frantically against his ass. He wasn't in control anymore, Devak wasn't wrong, he'd have been risking a lot buried inside Hiroto right now. His cock throbbed and he drank deeper from Devak's sexual energy, greedy for it.

Tarrick's hand pinched at the back of his neck and the bed shifted as Matthew stilled, the hold calming him somewhat. "May I enter you? It would help."

It was the first time Matthew had ever been asked. In all this time, he'd never had a _choice_ and he knew why, knew it was because of what the High King had done to him and how he'd avoided such contact with Tarrick even if he did want it ever since. But now his body thrummed with overwhelming desire, with a desperate need to be satisfied in every way, and he made his choice. "Yes, Master." This time he didn't stop the word from coming out.

Tarrick was there in second, fingers pressing up inside Matthew, silky slick with his incubus lubricant, both of them producing it until Tarrick was satisfied and removed his fingers only to press the blunt head of his prick against Matthew's ass. "Stop me at any time. Do you recall what I told the human that night?" Matthew nodded frantically and Tarrick leaned down to kiss his shoulder as he pushed up inside him. "You're bleeding on the bed by the way."

Always the neat freak. Matthew struggled to get his limbs to function, finally licking up the blood from where Hiroto had been biting his wrist. Tarrick took it away before he could finish the cleanup, doing it himself and then offering his wrist to Matthew in return. He sank his teeth in and drew in one mouthful, the heady incubi taste leaving him fucking frantically into Devak's body.

Under him Devak tensed and for a moment, Matthew thought he'd hurt him, nearly stopped thrusting except that Tarrick kept him going, and then Devak was crying out, his passage clenching around Matthew's dick, leaving his world swimming with his desperate need. Another shout from Devak and the sound and feeling of Devak jerking Hiroto off filled the world around him. Tarrick pounded into him from behind and Matthew's world shrank down to only them, to only what was happening, and for one blessed moment, he realized he was _free_. He was where he needed to be, with the people he belonged with. Something snapped inside him and he felt like he was in freefall for a second and then his vision went white and the best orgasm he'd ever had rolled through him. 

When he came to, Tarrick was still inside him but they were laying on their sides. Hiroto was curled up against his chest, sound asleep, and Devak was drowsily looking at him. The guardian gave him a small smile and Matthew returned it. Tarrick was still hard and he moved tentatively on his length, feeling Tarrick tense. He shifted again and with one deep thrust, Tarrick was cumming deep inside him, filling him with pulse after pulse of his desire. 

Matthew knew he looked surprised, but Devak just smiled placidly at him. "He hadn't yet, didn't want to while you weren't awake."

Tarrick's hand slid over his side, holding his hip as he delicately pulled out. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired... but full." 

"Good. You'll be okay for a few hours. Rest."

Matthew snuggled in, reveled in the feeling of all three men around him, of their warmth and fragrance, of the differences in who they were and how they were handling this, and he closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep without hesitation. 

_This was belonging_.


End file.
